1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor, a stator of the motor, a configuration of a wire in the stator, and a manufacturing method of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various components and mechanisms used in a vehicle have been developed with a specific focus on environmental concerns (e.g., energy efficiency, reduction of carbon dioxide emission, and the like). One of such mechanisms is an “idling stop” mechanism which allows an engine of a vehicle that is not in motion to automatically stop in order to reduce the carbon dioxide emission.
However, when a compressor is activated by the engine of such vehicle, each time the engine stops, the components activated by the compressor, such as an air conditioner, also stop. In order to avoid such inconvenience, the compressor of the components, such as an air conditioner, is operated by a motor (e.g., IPM (Interior Permanent Magnet)). That is, the compressor is activated by a car battery, which allows the air conditioner to continue to operate even while the engine is not running. The IPM motor has a high reliability due to a secure connection between the rotor core and a permanent magnet thereof, and is suitable due to its high resistance against thermal demagnetization for use in a motor vehicle.
Since the motor operated compressor is expected to produce a large output while running on a car battery having a relatively low voltage, an electric current run through coils of the stator of such motor becomes great. In order to minimize an amount of heat generated by the coils in such motor, wires having a large cross section (e.g., the wires are rectangular shaped) are used to form the coils.
Conventionally, the wire whose large and rectangular shaped cross section makes it difficult to manipulate when winding the wires around teeth of a stator core to form coils are formed to have a substantially U-shaped configuration prior to being inserted between the teeth. Conventionally, a large circumferential gap between the angular wire and the terminals to be connected thereto is required so as to allow enough space to carry out the connection between the angular wire and the terminal, and therefore required the dimension of the busbar to be enlarged. Such configuration consequently enlarged the dimension of the entire motor.